


That's The Way It Is

by DefineYourTerms



Series: First Meetings [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefineYourTerms/pseuds/DefineYourTerms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal and Tony want to go to a bar. Sarah is thoroughly unamused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Way It Is

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fic written in response to a post by solanoroses on tumblr. BROtp Krystal and Tony.

"-why some foods are really expensive but other foods are super cheap." Krystal explained.

"Yeah. The FDA doesn't even regulate 'organic' food. It's all just random BS." Tony agreed.

"Exactly! Krystal exclaimed. "The government is totally brainwashing us!"

Cosima laughed, thoroughly amused by the conversation. Scott, however, was gazing into his still full glass, his alarm at the current topic increasing exponentially. The crowd broke into applause around the patchwork family and Felix yelled over the noise to grab Krystal and Tony's attention.

"Oy! You two are up!"

Tony grinned as Krystal squealed in excitement and pulled at his hand. Tony passed his glass of bourbon to Helena, who smiled in gratitude, her fourth plate of 'all you can eat nachos' proudly on display.

Krystal dragged Tony onto the stage and handed him a mic. She bobbed her head in excitement as the music queued up. The words that appeared on the screen were entirely unnecessary. The duo both knew the song by heart.

Sarah groaned in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want; what I really, really want!" Krystal recited the lyrics bouncing in place on stage.

"So tell me what you want; what you really, relly want!" Tony responded enthusiastically.

"I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah!" Krystal and Tony jumped up and down singing animatedly.

Sarah shook her head and drained her bottle of beer. She waved the bartender over and ordered a double shot of whiskey. She was going to need something a little stronger to make it through the night. When Tony and Krystal had said they wanted to go out to a bar, karaoke wasn't exactly what Sarah had in mind...

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, criticisms, concerns, pleas for mercy, or anything else for the good of the cause can be dropped in an ask or submission over at [defineyourterms](http://www.defineyourterms.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Reviews/feedback always welcome.


End file.
